Nessies' future
by Novalightz
Summary: Nessies' Future; is with the latest main character of the Twilight Series, Bella and Edwards half creature daughter. This is just an event that could happen to her. Updating very shortly
1. A little of Nessie

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing of the original storyline. Not even Nessie or Jacob. These lovely character's were created by Stephanie Meyer for our own enjoyment and toying plot lines._

* * *

A little of Nessie Cullen

Keen Eyes and perhaps a brighter future?

_By Novalights_

Keen Eyes

"Hello, my name is Renesm ée Carlie Cullen, or Nessie Cullen. But I guess I don't have to tell you that. I was named after my grandparents, a very interesting story. My family is unusual; it's full of vampire teenagers. My mother and father are my age in appearance. My aunts and uncles look just a few years older than me. My grandparents look more like my parents. But I love them all". Nessie reviewed her introduction speech. "Is there to much truth in that?" she asked her laptop, it hummed in response.

Nessie highlighted and deleted the start of her introduction speech. "Hello, you all know me as Nessie Cullen…" She tried again. "I am 17 years old and I am the niece of Carlisle Cullen, in case you don't know my uncle. He is a surgeon at the local hospital. My family came to Forks several years ago. My adopted cousins attended Forks high school".

Her slender fingers drummed unfashionable next to the keyboard, she stared at the screen, her mind blank. "I don't know what else to type". She muttered, sighing heavily Nessie saved her work and shut the laptop.

Checking her watch it read 3:15 am. "Cool, 15 minutes until Jacob gets here". She smiled at the thought of her best friend, who was meeting her by the creek near her house. Nessie knew that he was imprinted on her, and that they were supposed to end up together. But in all honesty, her feelings for him were out of affection of an older brother, nothing romantic in an older brother.

Placing the silver laptop in its case and walking over to the mirror she studied her appearance. A tall slim frame, large brown eyes, long curly bronze hair and ivory skin. Nothing was different in her looks. "I always look the same. Every day, It's the same. Why am was I born?" She asked the familiar question. But still, deep down there was no real explanation. She was the first and only of her kind.

Half human, half vampire. Destined to walk the earth alone. She could age, but far slower than a normal human. Most of her friends at Forks High School would be middle aged by the time she had the appearance of a 21 year old. "At least you will age". She reminded herself, "and you can live an almost normal life".

She smiled in satisfaction at her clothing, which consisted of a pale red swirl print dress, v necked and reached just above her knees, red matching shoes and a small silver heart necklace, a gift from her parents. The red went well with her pale complexion. "You have expensive tastes". Nessie reminded herself, like the other members of her family she to cared for the more designer brands.

Grabbing her bag, she made for the exit of her bedroom. Pausing at the gold door handle, she decided to be a little more creative. Turning around she made her way towards the large window, on the opposite end of her room. And just like her father did, not to long ago she slipped through the opening and climbed down the side of the Cullen's house.

"Hi Nessie. Sneaking of to see Jacob again?" Nessie froze at the sound of her adopted uncle's voice. She jumped the rest of the way, and turned to face him, a guilty expression pasted on her face.

Emmett let out an amused laugh. "I see it runs in the family", he noted. "Tell the mutt I say Hi".

"You're not going to tell me to back into my bedroom and finish my homework?" She questioned, while fixing the straps on her shoes, avoiding his gaze.

"If I sent you back to your bedroom, you would just find another way out. So why not just let you go". Emmett picked up his baseball ball and threw it.

"Thanks Emmett, you're the best". Nessie quickly brushed her lips her uncle's cheek, a kiss, her sign of thanks, and then started to run.

Emmett stared wistfully after the teenager. "I wish Rosalie and I could have that". Having a child, was the only thing Emmett was truly jealous of his younger brother having. Shrugging off the feeling he went back to practicing his latest pitch.

Nessie felt the wind blowing in her face as she ran. She loved this feeling of being totally free, no worries, nothing weighing her down. It was just her and the feeling of almost flying. She slowed down as she heard the familiar trickle of the creek, and saw Jacobs silhouette sitting on a rock.

Nessie stopped, a smile formed on her face and the normal swelling of happiness returned to her whenever she saw him. Jacob was still in his wolf form, but he was facing her. Nessie could feel his eyes following her as she walked slowly towards him; she suddenly felt self conscious and shy.

"Hey stranger, have you seen my friend Jacob around? I am suppose to meet him here at 3:30. And it's now 3:35". Nessie pretended to be concerned. "I hope nothing has kept him".

Jacob phased into his human form, his shorts still in tacked, and took Nessie's hand. "Nothing could have kept me from this". He looked meaningfully into her eyes. She felt a blush creeping up. Glancing up at her best friend, who was about two feet taller than herself she whispered, "Well I am glad for that. I had to sneak out".

Jacob laughed. "Edwards forbidden you from seeing me?" He guessed.

"Actually no, I just really wanted to be a rebel for once. The worst thing about having parents so young is that they still remember what it was like to be a teenager and there just so okay with everything". Nessie pulled her hand away from Jacobs and unzipped her back, reaching in she searched for the present she had gotten for her best friend. After a short time of rummaging she produced a small package.

"Here". She said thrusting him the package, Jacob missed it, but caught the package just before it hit the forest ground. He smiled, "Thanks".

"It's nothing really, just a thanks for being my friend over the years". Nessie blushed again, feeling lost for words, she watched him nervously, as he opened the gift.

The wrapping paper fell to the ground and he stared in confusion at the object in his hand. "What is it?" He questioned, studying it closer.

Nessie's blush deepened. "Like I said it's nothing really". Reaching over Nessie plucked it from his open hand. "It's a mini version of your first car that I crashed three years ago. Remember your rabbit?"

"Oh yeah". Jacob smiled at the memory of the car. "Thanks, I guess". He took the car back from Nessie and placed it in his shorts pocket. "There's a reason why I asked you to meet me here".

"No, please don't say he's going talk about imprinting". Nessie begged him from her mind.

Jacob grabbed both of Nessie's hands, pulling her close to him and gazing into her eyes, he started the speech. "Nessie, I have known you all your life, from the moment I first saw you as a baby, I knew...I knew that it was you, not your mother who I had I'm..." He was cut off.

"Please Jake, don't talk about imprinting, I am not ready. My feelings for you are still only of friendship and siblings. I have tried, but they won't budge". Nessie looked pleadingly up at her best friend.

Jacob was discouraged, rejected for bad timing by both mother and daughter, what could be more humiliating. There's a time and place for everything", He murmured. "There is always the future right?" He let go of her hands and turned his back to wipe away a small tear.

"I'm sorry Jake, I really am". Nessie apologized. "But believe me when I say that I have tried to change the feelings, and I wish for one day to return your feelings". She paused before asking, "Jake...Jake are you okay?"

He turned back to her. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He grinned his familiar wolfish grin at her, but his eyes still reflected rejection.

"Jacob Black, I know when you're lying. You're not okay". Nessie scolded him, but offered "Do you want a hug?"

Instead of answering he reached out and embraced his best friend in a bear hug. Nessie huddled close, a feeling of guilt settling in her stomach.

"I will be okay soon Nessie, don't worry about me" Jacob whispered soothingly. Nessie just held onto him, wishing that the moment wouldn't change to fast.

The two friends continued to hug, unaware of how much time passed. Both uncertain of the future, and if there would even be one for the two of them together. At least those were Nessie's thoughts.

Jacobs on the other hand…

* * *

**Well reader, I hope you enjoyed. Please place thoughts in the Reviews. Question: should I continue this idea? ;)**


	2. Flames won't Wait

**Disclaimer: I own no charactors from the original storyline. I only own my own. Though I do enjoy reading their different fates on fanfiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Flames won't wait**.**

"What do you want to do when you finish school?" Nessie's friend, Amy asked as they walked out of the biology class together. Nessie shrugged, "I haven't really given it much thought, but I suppose something to do with animals, especially wolves". On the topic of wolves, she smiled fondly at the memory of her best friend.

"I bet I can tell who exactly you're thinking of". Amy teased, poking Nessie gently on the top part of her right arm. "Don't be so sure, Amy". Nessie replied quickly banishing the smile hoping her friend wouldn't catch the forming blush.

"What ever you say Nes, honestly though, have you seen the way he stares at you all the time during lunch from across the table?" Nessie would rather not think about that, she could feel his emotions radiating from a mile away. "That's not who I was think of". Nessie snapped softly, while quickening her pass, as both girls approached their lockers.

"Oh", Amy mumbled feeling slightly disappointed, "So if it wasn't Nick who you were thinking about, then who?" curiosity rang throughout her voice. Nessie decided that she didn't like the side long, all knowing look Amy was sharing with her. "Fine. I was thinking about Jake", she snapped again.

Amy's eyes lit up in response and clapped her hands with (way over the top) enthusiastic, "I like it when Jacob Black is on your mind. It's usually a response that something significant has happened".

Nessie glared at a passing male student, who as the breeze caught his scent 'accidently' bumped into her. Nessie quickly exhaled and blocked her breathing, leaving the smell of his blood from driving her into a small frenzy of bloodlust. "_Serves me right for not hunting this week, when Alice foretold some nice tasty bears were on the menu"_, she scolded herself.

The teenage male looked up at both the girls, his dark brown hair cascading over his attractive features. "Sorry ladies, couldn't help myself". He grinned, Nessie continued to glare at him, she didn't like the way his dominant green eyes observed Amy or herself with such hunger, she almost compared it with her blood lusting.

"We're sure you are Nick, but if you would please excuse us, Nessie and I have other things to do, than idly chat to you". She gave Nessie a meaningful look, which by reading said almost everything Nessie, was hoping at that present moment.

"Yes" pause, "we do…have other things…" Nessie said awkwardly. "Do you remember…what things, Amy?" Nessie nudged her friend in the ribs, without straying her eyes from Nicks face. "I-I..." Amy stumbled, "do not remember, but whatever it is, I am sure that it is very important". She finished in a rush.

Nick's eyes switched from Amy's to Nessie's then back again, "Why do I get the feeling that neither of you want to talk to me?" he asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. "Have I done something to anger either of you?" Fake pain wounding each word.

Amy fell for it, "It's not like we don't want you around, Nick. It's just that Nessie has something important she wanted to tell me".

"_Nice one Amy, blame it all on me". _Nessie thought sarcastically. "That's right, now if you don't mind I would like to tell her while you're still young". She cut in before Nick could protest or say anything he may regret later.

"Don't you mean while _we're_ still young". Nick noticed her 'mistake' and said it proudly. Nessie grabbed Amy's hanging arm and gave it a small tug.

"Err... Yeah that's what I meant, while _we're _all still young, which is all the more reason to go…..See you at work, Nick". She waved her hand and pulled Amy towards the exit, her mind fuming with small amounts of rage.

After a few moments Nessie felt the cool breeze on her half vampire skin, small droplets of rain slid down her face and dampened her clothing. "_What am I doing here?"_ She wondered, realizing that she had pulled Amy into the car park and now both were half soaked standing just a few feet away from where a motor bike stood.

"Umm…. Ness" Amy questioned nervously. "Why are we outside? And why is Jacob here? School isn't finished yet, and I thought you were going with me to Seattle tonight for the weekend". She sounded hurt when as said Seattle. But Nessie hadn't heard, the only thing processing in her head was the name Jacob.

"Jacob's here?" Nessie exclaimed excitedly, scanning the car park and the familiar bike for any signs of her best friend. Her heart was racing a million miles per hour. "Where is he?" she asked puzzled, and slightly disappointed.

Amy sighed out of annoyance, if Nessie didn't start admitting it soon. Amy didn't know what she would do, but she did have a nice image of Nessie with a very sore arm, and deaf ears and a new tattoo saying, **"I like Jacob Black, but I got this so I would realize".**

The bell for the class after lunch rang. Which would be chemistry for both girls, and they were doing a dissection of a surprise animal. "I think we really ought to go, Ness. Mr. Bell won't like us being late for his class again".

Nessie tore her attention from a moving object which had caught it; she bit her lip in thought. "You know what, Ames why don't you go on a head. I'm going to stay out here for a while". She couldn't tare her gaze away to look at Amy when she spoke.

"So you're just going to wag class, and hope that Jacob's here? What about our plans Nessie?" Amy questioned, she was starting to get worried that a teacher might find them.

"There still on, Amy". Nessie said trance like. "I'll see you after class". She waved her friend of, before Amy could protest. There was something moving in the bushes, and it could be Jacob Black.

Never looking behind to see if Amy had gone into class or not, Nessie blindly followed the imaginary trail set up by her eyes. "What is Jake doing near my school at this hour?" Nessie pondered, it was so unlike his nature to be on this side of town. He was normally working, visiting her parents, who were attending college in another state, or doing something with his pack…

"Boo!" The voice startled her. Two hands made a grab for her own. She hadn't heard them approach, which was a strange matter. She was known to have excellent hearing. Springing two meters of the ground, Nessie spun round to face her attacker. Their hands, which just a moment ago had been touching hers, were held up in surrendering formation.

"Jake. How did you do that?" Nessie could have almost bitten him at that precise second. She then blushed, noticing he wasn't wearing much clothing. Only the shorts which somehow managed always to stay on after he transforms.

He let out a good natured chuckle. "I have my ways, little vampire". He teased affectionately. Nessie glared at him. "So why are you here? I thought you would be with your pack, planning some adventure or something along those lines….." She trailed off when she noticed another scent, an unfamiliar one.

"Did someone follow you, Jake?" Nessie whispered alarmingly. "Did they see you phase?" She crouched into stealth mode, ready to attack if need be. She didn't trust to many strangers after the 'incident' last summer.

"Umm…"Her Jacob sounded nervous. "It's no one to be alarmed about. She's trust worthy". Nessie froze when Jacob used the term '_her'. "_How do you know for sure?" Nessie kept her ears sharp for any sudden movement.

"Because, Nessie. I kinda invited her along".He wouldn't meet her chocolate brown eyes.

"Why?"

"Because, Nessie… "The girl emerged. She had long blond hair, blue eyes and the body of a super model. Nessie glared, she almost hissed. Jacob put an arm around the girls shoulder. "Because Nessie. Marissa and I are dating". He smiled; the girl-Marissa joined him.

"Is this a dream?" Nessie asked…

* * *

**Reader: I have decided to continue idea!** Please, if you wish leave reviews**. "Question: Can half Vampire, half human creatures-such as Nessie have kids?**


	3. Zondervan

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with this story apart from my slow plotline. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 Zondervan**

Nessie blinked, shocked. "Are you sure that this isn't a dream? I mean I know that no other vampires dream, but I half human, so I do tend to nod off every so often". Nessie questioned, looking from Marissa to Jacob.

Marissa blushed as Jacobs had wrapped around her shoulders. "As far as I know, little vampire. This is no dream. Marissa and I have been dating for three weeks. But we have known each other since we were children".

Nessie wasn't paying attention, she hated the way her heart beat quickened when he looked at her, she hated the way her stomach seemed to have butterflies and at important moments like these all she managed to think about was his ridiculously good looking body. "Stupid vampire hormones." She thought. She felt a stab of jealousy when Jacob smiled secretly at Marissa.

"It's nice to finally meet the famous Nessie". Marissa extended out her hand for Nessie to shake; she was smiling way to friendly for Nessie's liking.

Ignoring the offer of friendship she grabbed Jacobs hand and pulled him out of ear shot from Marissa. She was fuming inside. "How could you do this Jacob? Telling Marissa our secrets?" she accused, her chocolate brown eyes glazing over and turning a similar shade to her parents when they were hungry.

Jacob shrugged innocently. "She knew about this before I told her. She's a distant cousin to Evan. You know me better than to go blabbering to strangers about our existence". Jacob reached out and stoked her check gently; his warm hands tingled and caused her pulse to quicken.

She looked into his eyes and saw her own reflection, jealousy was written in every feature. "I will not have my destiny chosen for me. Who I love, will not be determent by imprinting. But the way I wish it to done, like in romance novels." Nessie reminded herself of a promise she had made when she had found out about the tangible news.

"What ever you say, Jacob." She moved away from his tempting body heat. "I have a test for physics next class, I have to go". Ness turned to leave.

"Wait, Nessie, please." Jacob called after his best friend.

Ness turned. "What Jake?" she smiled, but felt like a child in the eyes of Marissa and Jacob. Technically she was in human years 17. While in their years Jacob was in his early 30's, though he only looked no older than 25.

"I'm going to be gone for a little while. Leah found something suspicious and she wants me to take a look". He shrugged a little and gave her a helpless smile. "So I guess that means no more late visits and sneaking out to go see old vampire horror flicks".

"Promise to call me?" Nessie asked. He nodded before shifting back into his wolf form. No matter how many times Nessie had seen him change, it was still very fascinating to watch.

She looked over to where Marissa had been previously standing, the older girl had disappeared as well as her friend. "I wonder what's between them?" She tried to push down her own feelings and be hopeful that Jacob had moved on. But somehow that seemed harder than she wished.

Feeling suddenly alone, Nessie turned to go back to school. "Guess I will be needing a lift from Amy home". She thought walking back to school.

"Where have to been?" Amy quizzed as she entered the class room. Amy was sitting in the very back corner, it was where they could go and talk without the teacher, Mr. Dancen telling them off.

"Around". She hissed back at her friend, not ready to fill her in on the details.

"Some friend you are". Amy huffed. "While you out with 'your forest friends', guess who asked me out? Terry from the other class, now I know he's not really what you would call boyfriend material, but if I can use him to get....."

Nessie zoned out, Amy was just trying to make another boy jealous. It was such a common thing for her friend. "Why is Jacob taking a sudden interest in other girls? His never seemed to need them before, and what could this important thing Leah wants him to have a look at? I always thought she had a crush on my Jake, but there is never any evidence to back it up.."

Nessie was shaken out of her thoughts when Amy said something to catch her attention –

"Anyway so I was visiting my dad at the hospital when I saw your uncle. My gosh the men in your family are good looking. By any chance are any of them single?" Amy looked hopeful.

"Please don't ever say that again". Nessie asked.

"Ladies there is a test happening. I can either fail you or let you finish. Your choice."

Both girls obeyed the teacher.

* * *

**Dear Reader, sorry for the late update and the sad excuse for this chapter. The plot will thicken into something a little more juicy and the updates a little more on time. ;)**


	4. Authers Note

**Dear Reader, **

** I have decided to abandon this story. To much time has lapsed between updates and there is no longer any more drive to continue it. As much to say I wish it could have been different, it can't. The idea of Nessie and Jacob together now, is just plain scary. **

**I am very sorry, also if I offended anyone with saying this pairing is wrong I am sorry. Thank you to those who read, reviewed, placed on alert or put in to their favourites. **

**This story will be deleted soon. **

** Yours sincerely,**

** Novalights ;)**


End file.
